


Hot Jesus From The Bible

by sparkinside (boomersoonerash)



Series: Drabble Meme [25]
Category: Hanson (Band), The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - The Walking Dead Fusion, Alternate Universe - Zombie Apocalypse, Cheeky Jesus, Crossover, Crossover Pairings, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, Drabble, Flirting, Gay Male Character, M/M, Male Slash, Sexual Tension, Shout It Out Era, Slash, Unresolved Sexual Tension, Zombie Apocalypse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-06
Updated: 2016-05-06
Packaged: 2018-06-06 15:59:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6760522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/boomersoonerash/pseuds/sparkinside
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Did I say that out loud?”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hot Jesus From The Bible

**Author's Note:**

  * For [themayqueen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/themayqueen/gifts).



"Did I say that out loud?" Zac asked as he felt a blush forming on his cheeks because he knew he had said it out loud. He had called Jesus attractive in a weird sort of way and it had stopped everyone on the run in their tracks.

"Pretty sure you did say that out loud Hanson," Daryl quipped from wherever he was in the store, having stalked off after Zac's declarations. The only one who had walked away.

Zac did his best not to roll his eyes, "Fuck you too, Dixon," he called back before eying Jesus, a man who he really hadn't known for long. Two months maybe three. The amount of time now days was hazy, though he still remembered how he met him. 

When Jesus had literally bumped into Daryl, Rick, and him on a run and then later stole their truck of supplies. A truck that had somehow wound up at the bottom of a river after a scuffle Jesus had with Daryl later in the day.

So in all honesty Zac probably shouldn't have found him attractive or even remotely liked him.

"Actually, I'd much rather you fuck me," Jesus spoke from where he stood in front of Zac, a smirk forming on his face. "I mean you do find me attractive in a weird sort of way or as you put it a weird sort of hot Jesus from the bible way."

Hearing a snort of laughter at that Zac bit his tongue to keep himself from yelling at Glenn and instead he just stared at Jesus, unsure of what to even say. Though he did slightly want to take him up on the offer.


End file.
